Unify-A new experiment
by Officialharrypotterfanfic
Summary: Its Hermione's fifth year at hogwarts and the beginning of a new expirement called "Unify". This experiments purpose is to educate witches and wizards about each others customs, Each pureblood or halfblood is paired with a muggleborn. Hermione is optimistic until she realizes that her partner is Draco Malfoy, who believes that muggleborns are trash, and should be treated as such.


**HEY EVERYONE! I got the idea for this while sitting in a library researching ancient china for school. But i decided to take my passion of writing, and share it with other potterheads like me.**

 **Things you might want to know about me are:**

 **I'm insanely passionate about writing and i want to be an author when i'm older, but for now i'm here.**

 **I don't have too many things to do so i write on my laptop. You wouldn't even know how many stories i have saved that i never will release.**

 **I want you guys to know that i promise to release more of this story if you all like it!**

 **I LOVE MARVEL AND DC!**

 **I love comics and anime!**

 **Thanks for reading about my boring life. NOW ENJOY "FRATRENIZING WITH THE ENEMY"**

It was Hermione Granger's 5th year at hogwarts and she knew that it would be one to remember. The ministry had placed dolores umbridge as Hogwarts high inquisitor and many had thought that this was a rather rash decision. She and the ministry had a very different idea on how things at hogwarts should be run. In fact, rumour had it that there was a new experiment that the ministry would be trying at hogwarts.

In fact as hermione was thinking about what this experiment could be, Professor Mcgonagall herself walked into the common room.

Once everyone saw who it was they stopped everything that they were doing, even fred and george who were trying out there latest creation from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, had frozen; it was a very surprising visit considering that it was rare if any teacher (especially her) came into the common room at 10 o'clock on a Tuesday.

"Listen pupils, said Mcgonagall, Now you lot should be asleep, or at least calm, she glared at the weasley twins who were trying their product on an innocent looking first year.

"Now as you all know, the ministry has been trying out s lot of new things recently, and there next is to try and get people together. This experiment is called "Unified". This is so that Half-Bloods, Pure-bloods, and muggle borns can learn to like each other regardless of their heritage.

"Now we, meaning me, Dumbledore, and the ministry have agreed to try this out at hogwarts. Now the way that we will be doing this is we will pair up each half-blood or pure-blood with one muggle-born student. Since hogwarts is very diverse (blood-wise) there are roughly the same amount of half-bloods and purebloods to muggle-borns. You and your partner will be learning about each others customs and traditions, music, names, and such."

Hermione was a bit taken aback. It was rare for the ministry to care about anything going on at hogwarts, but hermione assumed it was because they were started to realize that times were changing as Voldemort was back.

"Now, Mcgonagall continued, Your timetables are quite busy but you'll have to give up potions in order to be able to take unified."

Hermione looked at harry, grinning. He looked as though christmas had come early. Jumping into the air gleefully he shouted, "YES! NO MORE SNAPE."

"Professor Snape Harry, and don't get too excited, Dumbledore wouldn't fire severus just for the ministry, he will be the new teacher for unified.'

The gryffindor common room were beside themselves. Lavender Brown fell onto the ground sobbing hysterically, Parvati Patil sat down to comfort her, tears sliding down her own cheeks as well. The weasleys, more sad then mad looked furious at this decision. Fred and george had angrily started yelling at the startled first year and had refused to pay him. Ginny was looking angry and was boasting about how she would curse snape into obliviation.

"Now that's quite enough you lot, i can assure you he is not nearly as horrible as you all think he is, said Mcgonagall indignantly. "Yeah, he isn't eh? Not all of us are having an affair with Snape", Seamus yelled angrily.

"Anyway, She said, I'm going to be giving you all letters of your partners."

Hermione waited until her name was called to open the letter, she was optimistic and was happy people were realizing what time it was. She was even excited to get to know her partner! That was, until she opened up her letter.

 **sorry for how crappy the ending was.**


End file.
